120 little Moments
by moonshadowcat
Summary: 120 little stories around the Final Fantasy 7 Universe. Read and enjoy!
1. The List

**In the german Fanfiction we have a little contest going. 120 little stories around the Final Fantasy Universe. I though you might enjoy this too. Here for the start is the list. Maybe someon like to join me.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Final Fantasy or Square Enix belong to me, only the Stories.**

**1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten**  
><strong>2. Love - Liebe<strong>  
><strong>3. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang<strong>  
><strong>4. Deep - Tief<strong>  
><strong>5. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen<strong>  
><strong>6. Break Away – Sich lösen<strong>  
><strong>7. Eden – (Garten) Eden<strong>  
><strong>8. Innocence - Unschuld <strong>  
><strong>9. Drive - Antrieb <strong>  
><strong>10. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen<strong>  
><strong>11. Memory - Erinnerung<strong>  
><strong>12. Insanity - Wahnsinn<strong>  
><strong>13. Abuse - Missbrauch<strong>  
><strong>14. Smile - Lächeln<strong>  
><strong>15. Emotionless - Emotionslos <strong>  
><strong>16. Caged - eingesperrt<strong>  
><strong>17. Blood - Blut <strong>  
><strong>18. Candy - Süßigkeiten <strong>  
><strong>19. Snow - Schnee <strong>  
><strong>20. Fortitude - Glück <strong>  
><strong>21. Anomaly - Unnormal <strong>  
><strong>22. Forest - Wald<strong>  
><strong>23. Cat - Katze<strong>  
><strong>24. Me Time – Zeit für mich<strong>  
><strong>25. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger<strong>  
><strong>26. Never Cry – Niemals weinen<strong>  
><strong>27. Poison - Gift<strong>  
><strong>28. Anguish – QualKummer/Leid/Schmerz**  
><strong>29. Curious - Seltsam<strong>  
><strong>30. Rain - Regen<strong>  
><strong>31. Defile - Entweihung<strong>  
><strong>32. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück<strong>  
><strong>33. Provoke - Provokation<strong>  
><strong>34. Mechanical - Mechanisch<strong>  
><strong>35. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand<strong>  
><strong>36. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz<strong>  
><strong>37. Eyes - Augen<strong>  
><strong>38. Abandoned - Verlassen<strong>  
><strong>39. Dreams - Träume<strong>  
><strong>40. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau<strong>  
><strong>41. Teamwork -Teamarbeit<strong>  
><strong>42. Standing Still – Stillstand<strong>  
><strong>43. Dying - Sterbend<strong>  
><strong>44. Two Roads – Zwei Wege<strong>  
><strong>45. Illusion - Illusionen<strong>  
><strong>46. Family - Familie<strong>  
><strong>47. Homunculi – Homunculi<strong>  
><strong>48. Orphan – Weise<strong>  
><strong>49. Stripes - Streifen<strong>  
><strong>50. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen<strong>  
><strong>51. Games - Spiele<strong>  
><strong>52. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)<strong>  
><strong>53. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten<strong>  
><strong>54. City - Stadt<strong>  
><strong>55. Waiting - Warten<strong>  
><strong>56. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen<strong>  
><strong>57. Sacrifice - Opfer<strong>  
><strong>58. Bittersweet - Bittersüß<strong>  
><strong>59. Suffocate - Ersticken<strong>  
><strong>60. Rejection - Ablehnung<strong>  
><strong>61. Fairy Tale - Märchen<strong>  
><strong>62. Djinn - Djinn<strong>  
><strong>63. Come-hither - Einladend<strong>  
><strong>64. Amputation - Abtrennung<strong>  
><strong>65. Contort - Krümmen<strong>  
><strong>66. Suicide - Selbstmord<strong>  
><strong>67. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke<strong>  
><strong>68. Bully - Raufbold<strong>  
><strong>69. Annoyance – Belästigung Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane**  
><strong>70. Wanton – Lüstern lasziv**  
><strong>71. Obsession - Besessenheit<strong>  
><strong>72. Pawn – Pfand  Bauer im Schach**  
><strong>73. I Can't – Ich kann nicht<strong>  
><strong>74. Demented - Wahnsinnig<strong>  
><strong>75. Mirror - Spiegel<strong>  
><strong>76. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke<strong>  
><strong>77. Test - Test<strong>  
><strong>78. The Fool – der Dummkopf<strong>  
><strong>79. Disease - Krankheit<strong>  
><strong>80. Words – Worte Wörter**  
><strong>81. Edge – Kannte Klippe**  
><strong>82. Forever – Für immer<strong>  
><strong>83. Heal - Heilung<strong>  
><strong>84. Out Cold - Bewusstlos<strong>  
><strong>85. Spiral - Spirale<strong>  
><strong>86. Seeing Red – Rot sehen<strong>  
><strong>87. Appetite - Appetit<strong>  
><strong>88. Pain - Schmerz<strong>  
><strong>89. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer<strong>  
><strong>90. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz<strong>  
><strong>91. Drowning – Ertrinken?<strong>  
><strong>92. Die for you – Für dich sterben<strong>  
><strong>93. Give Up – Gib auf<strong>  
><strong>94. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung<strong>  
><strong>95. Streets – Straßen<strong>  
><strong>96. In the Storm – Im Sturm<strong>  
><strong>97. Regret - Reue<strong>  
><strong>98. Puzzle - Puzzle<strong>  
><strong>99. Solitude - Einsamkeit<strong>  
><strong>100. Relaxation - Entspannung<strong>  
><strong>101. Emo - Emo<strong>  
><strong>102. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf<strong>  
><strong>103. Covet - Begehren<strong>  
><strong>104. Detached – Getrennt Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt**  
><strong>105. Belittle - Schmähen<strong>  
><strong>106. Confusion - Verwirrung<strong>  
><strong>107. Dog - Hund<strong>  
><strong>108. Moonlight-Mondlicht<strong>  
><strong>109. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort Versteck**  
><strong>110. Annex – Anhang Anbau**  
><strong>111. Coward - Feigling<strong>  
><strong>112. Emulate - Nachahmen<strong>  
><strong>113. Kami - Gott<strong>  
><strong>114. Place of God – Ort Gottes<strong>  
><strong>115. Delicate – ZartLabil/Feinfühlig**  
><strong>116. All my fault – alles meine Schuld<strong>  
><strong>117. Chains - Ketten<strong>  
><strong>118. Ferocious - Grausam<strong>  
><strong>119. Autumn - Herbst<strong>  
><strong>120. Loser - Verlierer <strong>


	2. 23 Cat

"Tifa, can I ask you something?" Tifa looks up. "Sure Marlene. What is it?" "Can I have a cat?" Tifa sights "Marlene we discussed that already. There is no door between here and the bar. What if she gets out in to the street?" "I know, but Denzel plays a lot with his friends. And they don't want me with them. So can I?" "I'm sorry Marlene, but no."

"I'll kill Barrett. We said no!" Tifa looks at the angry, blond man. "I know Cloud, but...Well it is her birthday today. And you know Barrett!" He starts to grin. "Yup. A big mouth, but a heart like butter. Ok, since she got the cat now, do we have to live with that. But no more pets!" Tifa giggles. "I agree!"

A door slams. "Get out!" says a voice. Tifa opens her eyes. "What was that?" She opens her door and looks down the hallway. There stays Cloud and in front of him. "Tabby, what happend Cloud?" Cloud glares at the cat. "The last two weeks sneaked she every night in my room. Every morning wake I up with her next to my head!" Tifa giggles. "I guess she likes you!" Now glares he at her. "Tifa, the Mako enhanced my hearing. Can you imagine how purring sounds to me!"


	3. 107 Dog

"_Oh boy! He will get angry!"_ thinks Tifa. Marlene's birthday is four month past. Then she hears Fenrir arrive. Shortly after stepps Cloud in the bar. "Hi Tifa. Why that face?" he asks her. "Promise you wont get mad!" "Huh? Why should I? What did they do now?" he sights. "Nothing. But in three weeks is Denzel's birthday." "I know. So did he finally told you what he wants?" Tifa nods. "Good! Then we know. What is it?" …..."Tifa it can be that bad? I'm waiting!" "A dog!"

"Denzel can I talk to you for a moment?" Denzel looks up from his homework. "Sure Cloud!" Cloud sits down next to the boy. "Denzel, I know you want a dog. But...No. Let me finish. First a dog is a lot of responsibility. I don't say you're not responsible. But what if he gets out on the street. And second, cats and dogs sometimes don't get along very well. What if he fights with Tabby all the time. So is there anything else besides the dog you like?" "Yes there is!"

"_Oh man! She will be pissed"_ Cloud steps in the bar. "So did you talks to him?" Cloud nods. "And did he changed his mind?" Again nods Cloud. "Hey. Cat got your tongue or what? So tell me what he wants!" "Only if you promise not to get mad!" "Mr. Cloud Strife! What does he want now!" Tifa glares at him. "A motorcycle like Fenrir!" "CLOUD! You come back here this instance!"

"Where is he?" mumbles Tifa and looks out the window in to the darkness. "_He's running late! And tomorrow is Denzel's birthday. Oh there he is."_ thinks she as she spots Fenrir's light. She watches as Cloud stops and dismounts. "What? Oh he carries something!" says Tifa Cloud walks toward the house, then stops. Now is Tifa curious. She walks out the door. "Is something wrong?" "No." "Did you forgot something?" "No" "God gave us a mouth, Cloud. Talk!" He scratches his neck with his free hand. "I found something. And I thought about Denzel." Tifa looks at him. "What did you find?" He opens his Shirt. "A puppy? Cloud!" "I know, I know. But he sat there in the middle of nowwhere. I just could leave him there!" Now stares Cloud at the laughing Tifa.


	4. 41 Teamwork

Tifa wakes with a start. Was that Cloud she heard? "I have enough!" "Now what?" sights Tifa and steps in the hallway. "Cloud! It's bearly dawn. Think of the children." "The chil...Why? They did not thought about me!" he growls. "What you mean by that? They love you!" now is Tifa really surprised. "That I...Oh just look!" he points in his room. Tifa steps next to him. "Fluffy, Tabby! What are..." "That goes since yesterday like that. Now he's in my bed too! Quit laughing!" Still giggling says Tifa. "I guess they're attracted to you animalistic side!" Now stares he at her. "Huh? Never mind! But no more pets or I look for another bed to sleep in!"

"Now I know what you had in mind!" says the man to the woman. She giggles. "Yup, and it worked." He chuckles too. "Jo. That it did! But the last week I did not like to much." "I know, but we had to do this!" Another man steps next to the two. "And they say I was deceitful. You two are not bad either!" She looks at him. "I know. But without our help did they never got together." " And thanks for helping us!" says the first man to the second. "Oh no problem! So shut up Fluffy." "Aeris, I kill him!" "You can't Zack. Cloud already did that. Sorry Sephiroth!" "Again, no problem. But Aeris, promise me I never have to sleep in Cloud's bed again. "


	5. 18 Candy

Cloud steps into the bar. A smell hits him. "_Tifa made cookies. Yummy!" _ he thinks and walks toward the kitchen. There's a plate overflowing with cookies. A sharp pain hits his hand as he reaches for one. "Hands off! Those are Marlene's. She takes them to school tomorrow!" Tifa glares at Cloud. She knows he has a sweet tooth. Now does he look at her. "Only one! Please!" "Nope. And your puppy eyes do not work today! Leave them alone!" Cloud walks back outside. "Darned! I want a cookie! Now how do I get one?" For a while sits Cloud on the steps, then he grins.

As Tifa gets up the next morning hits the smell of coffee her. "_Oh Cloud got up and made...THE COOKIES!" _ She storms into the kitchen. Surprised looks Cloud at her. "What bitten you?" he asks. "Did you..." Tifa sees the plate with the cookies. Not one is missing. "_Oops I was wrong! I tell him later and apologize to him." _ thinks she and says. "I thought I overslept, because I smelled coffee." He nods. "I have to leave soon, so I got up at dawn. But since you're here. I have to tell you something!" She steps next to him and takes a cup of coffee. "What you like to talk about?"

"You know, lately I'm thinking a lot. About my life, my work, the kids and you!" "Me?" asks Tifa surprised. "Jo! Remember as you told me when I had the stigma, that we're no family?" Tifa giggles. "Yes. I was mad with you then. Because you gave up." He nods. "Yes and now I was thinking about that. Is a year now since then. I guess...Oh I better show you!" with this he steps up to her and kisses her. As he lets her go says he softly "Sorry that I have no time now, but when I return tonight finish we the talk."

As Cloud mounts his bike takes he one of the cookies he took and begins to eat it. "I know, she will kill me for this. But it was worth it!" 


	6. 12 Insanity

You know people thing you're insane if you notice those signs by yourself.

1)  
>a) 1 ½ year ago. That's a children's game? A little hard.<br>b) 2 month later. Much better, but is that all?  
>c) 4 month later. Aha, now I know but darned. What's that ( I talk about Ruby Weapon)<p>

A few month pass, Google loves me. That was ironic!  
>d) HA! That will show you!<p>

2)  
>a) A fight with your BFGF "That's a children's game!" "NO!" "Yes it is!" "NO!" "Yes it..." "Darned shut up and watch your football/ soap!"

b) Different BF and I write now too. "Turn off the PC!" "Only 5 more minutes!" "Please turn it off." "Two more minutes?" "What are you doing?" "I need information for my stories!" "You told me 2 hours ago only 5 more minutes, turn it off!"

c) This happens during half time break. "Hey! What is all of this?" "I'm writing!" "What is all of this?" "Notes, Information and my story!" "But I thought we..." "Hey you were watching soccer, so I took over the bed!"

d) Looking for a new BF. Calling the wrong name at the wrong time is never good!

3) Someone steps on your toes and you remember at the last second. You are not Tifa or Yuffie and he's 6" tall.

4) Costume Party

"Darned! How much gel does he use?" 3 ½ hours later. "Ok I give up, then Yuffie." (Reminder: I'm female) After party. "Great, my feet don't hurt. Even as this jerk stepped on my toes did I feel nothing!"

5) Your friends ask you "How many stories do you write?" "Uhhhhh three?" "Not so bad!" "Uhhhh yes!" "What are you doing?" "I'm stuck, so..." "Wait a minute, three at the same time?" "Uhhh yo!"

6)  
>a) You look for the guys who collect nutcases when you leave the store, who sells fake sword, guns and other toys. Why did that guy looked at me as I explained to him what I wanted.<p>

b) Going back to that store was not a good idea. I still look for the man in white. Just look under Costume Party.

7) and last

You write three stories at once. Well one large one and 120 little ones. Another one is in the making. Play for the 5th time Final Fantasy (have now the English game), work voluntary a couple times a week, look for work because I'm unemployed at the moment, put my stories in English and German in the net and that all at the same time. And yes, I sleep too, before someone asks! I think I'm not insane, and you?

Let me know what you think!


	7. 95 Streets

"Uh, Zack?"

"What?"

"Uh nothing."

"Cloud what?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Damned!"

"Zack!"

"You're making me nervous. I have to find the right street."

"Try that one!"

"Yo, looks good."

"You said we should take that one!"

"Hey how am I suppose to know it was the wrong one!"

"Oh, shut up Cloud or I'll kill you!"

"You don't need to do that. Angeal will kill us both!"

"Oh man. You're right. Sorry"

"It's ok, now keep going!"

"Look over there! Another street. Should we try it?"

"..."

"Hey I ask you a question."

"You decide. The last time I choose a street, were we wrong!"

"Hey I said I was sorry. So do we take that one?"

"No!"

"No? But...well I think we do!"

"Darned wrong again. Now what Cloud?"

"No, I say nothing anymore!"

"Oh now you're pouting!"

"No!"

"You're not? But why wont you say nothing anymore?"

"You ask me if we should take that street?"

"Right!"

"And I said no!"

"Right!"

"So I say nothing anymore!"

"But why?"

"God darned! I recognized that street. It was the first wrong one we turned into!"

At the ShinRa HQ

"I'll kill them!"

"Why, whats wrong?"

"They were suppose to be back hours ago!"

"Who?"

"Zack and Cloud. They pick something up for me in Midgar."

"Angeal, did you give them a map?"

"No Sephiroth. Why? Quit laughing!"

"Angeal. Zack is a great SOLDIER. But his orientation? Without a map, they never return!" 


	8. 46 Family

Tifa is in the bar as suddenty. "It can't be!" She tosses the towel on the sink and goes up in to the apartment. At the living room she stops. Denzel and Marlene stare at Cloud. He's shaking with laughter. Tifa asks "What in the world happens?" After he is able to talk says Cloud. "The homework. Marlene's homework" Tifa picks it up.

"My Family by Marlene

I was born in Corel. As I was a small child did my parents die. Then my daddy adopted me. We moved to Midgar. As I was a little older came Tifa to us. She was like a mother to me, Briggs, Jessy and Wedge. I like her a lot. Then I had to leave Sektor 7. Aerith brought me to Elmyra. We moved to Kalm. She took care of me for almost a year. Then after Edge was build moved I back with Tifa and Cloud. Then Denzel came. He's my brother. Then Cloud left for a while, but returned to us. And there are Cid, Yuffie, Vincent and Nanaki too. So that's my family."

Tifa looks at Cloud. "And what is soooo funny about that?" "The note the teacher gave her. Here read!" he hands her another paper. "Dear Parents. We invite all parents to our family day in two weeks." beneath stands in handwriting. "I really like to meet parents who raise that many children. But I think, Nanaki is a very strange name for a child!"


	9. 57 Sacrifice

The man looks at the other who lies on the bed. "They going to pay for this!" he mumbles. He has taken the others Shirt of, it was soaked with Mako. Now he stares at the needle marks and bruises at the others arms and neck. Then looks at his own arms, needle marks too, but old ones. "What did they do to us? He needs dry clothes." After getting some, he helps the other dress. Then he touches a scar on the ribcage of the other. "_The same as on your back! Made by...Hell no!" _ thinks he, as the memory strikes him.

"I did that! Why did I...He will hate me. Gosh what have I done!" He stand up, picks something up and turns back to the bed. "I find us a vehicle. We must leave here! You come with me! You knew you did not have a chance against him. And still tried to do what I ask from you. I swear I will not leave you behind, you lost everything. I promise you that, Cloud!" 


	10. 101 Emo

**This story came up in my mind as I was playing again FF7. Laugh and let me know what you think!**

Visualise a group therapy, people sit in a circle.

Th: "So who wants to go first?"

A: "Me, me! Can I?"

Th: "Sure, go ahead! But name first."

A: "Name is Aerith. And I have two no three problems."

Th: "So tell!"

A: "First, I hate pink. Why do I always have to wear pink. Then second, they say I was a slut. Because of my friends. First only Zack was my Boyfriend til now. No, never had! Barrett quitt grinning!"

Aerith leaves the room, crying.

Th: "Now you" she points at Barrett

B: "Hey! Got no problem!"

Th: "People who say they have no problem, have..."

B: "Ok I talk! I think I have a split personality!"

One of the group "Nope, thats me!"

Th: "Quiet, when someone talks listen the other! Barrett go ahead!"

B: "I want to be with my girl, but I also have to find solution for Reeve. Now you see what I mean. And then is there my gun arm. Oops!"

2 hours later, different room

Th: "Barrett, you go last. Ok now you!...Why is she tied up?"

"Do you miss something?"

Th: "Hey where is my...Ms. Kasigari, what is your problem?"

Y: "Have none!"

All: "Yes you do!"

Y: "Nope!"

One of the group "Our materia, Tiny Bronco, the Buggy and...How did you take the Buggy and the plane?"

Y: "None of your business!"

Th: "She needs one by one! Nurse bring her to her room. But she stays tied up. And tomorrow room search!"

Th. looks at her watch "Break!"

Th: "And now you!"

Z: Well, first my girl gives me a list with 99 things she wants. How am I suppose to do that? and then I have to watch her and another man. We came back together and helped him. I owed him that!"

Th: "Guilt. That takes time!"

Z: "No problem. I'm dead!"

Th: "Wait a minute!" looks at her plan "No dead people today. Therapy for those tomorrow. Why are you leaving too?"

"Was dead!"

Th: "But you're alive now: Stay put. And where is Aerith?"

Z: "Tomorrow, she's dead too!"

Th: "Let's see then. You?"

"Not interrestet!"

Th: "Darned! Ok then you!"

V: "I'm Vincent, they all say I'm a Emo. But I just adorn my sins!"

Th: "Your sins? Explain!"

A hour later.

Th: "But that was not your fault. She had choosen this Hoj..."

All: "Chaos! Quit that!"

Th: "Private therapy for you, but separate rooms. Hallo no smoking here!"

C: "This is stupid. I don't want to talk."

Th: "Why?"

C: "I only have one problem, my smoking. And on this I'm working. But §$%&%$§§ it is not easy!"

Th: "You might have tourette syndrom! But there is more, am I right?"

C: "Nope! They laugh!"

Th: "No one is going to laugh. So go ahead!"

Cid pulls out photo and gives it to her

C: "&%$§$%%/& you see, you too. Why did God give me this stupid mop!"

After 2 hours of laughing fits and lunch resumes the therapy.

Th: "Moment, here's someone missing. Where is she?"

B: "At the bar. Says has no problems!"

Th: "Nurse get her!"

V: "Better take a few man with you!"

Th: "Oh she will come!"

C: "Nope!"

Th: "Then you please!"

Cl: "Not interestet!"

Th: "They all talked and I have your sword. So talk!" she is getting pissed by now

Cloud points in room "They say I'm gay, just because I wore woman's clothes once. I did this only to save someone!"

Th: "Then you did the right thing! What else?"

Cl: "The other thing they say about me. I was 14, entered ShinRa, trained for 2 years hard, ended in test tube, forgot got stabbed, lost my own mind. Hunted someone, found myself again, the hunt went on, killed a few monster and people. Got sick with a deadly disease, got healed, killed someone for the second time, died and came back! Enough!"

…..

…...

Th: "Guys don't tease him anymore. He had it hard, OK?"

B: "That's not why!"

Th: "Huh?"

C: "Yo, other reason!"

Th: "Not his life and those woman's clothes. I'm confused!"

Barrett with dirty grin "We think he's still a virgin!"

Th: "Oh, and are you?"

Two weeks later new session and Th. wares still a cast. Tifa is now there too.

Th: "Now you!"

T: "Nope! OK! You see how I look: Uhhhhh must go back in teenage years. Liked a guy, lost him for 7 years. Found him again, still liked him and..."

Th: "And what?"

T: "No move from him whatsoever. Ok he was confused, but darned. First date, nothing. I was a little afraid to tell him the truth. So forget that one! But the second. Darned are all man morons? We were alone, I gave him hints! Nothing! And now, we live at the same house. Still nothing!"

Th: "Now, there are man who are shy! Yes that's possible! Or he's insecure about his looks or live, what he did! Som..."

T: "Huh? He's gergeous. And what he did? &%$%$§&/&% He saved our planet twice! So either he's gay or a virgin!"

In front of a pile of rubble

"Struck a nerve, did I?"

"Yo!"

"So you are gay?"

"Nope!"

"..."

"Yo the other, but afraid to tell you...Lets go and change that!"


	11. 31 Defile

**Ok, have to change the setting to "M". We here in Germany got caught up in a brainstorming, but our stories are not for youngsters anymore. But I hope you enjoy them anyway. **

With a sight sunk Tifa back. "Never again in my life! Finally peace and quiet!" She thought about the bar she left a hour ago. The whole gang plus the Turks, chaos in the making! Between Yuffie and Reno was enough crazy talk to drive her insane. Barrett and Cid only talked about guns, airships and other mechanical stuff. Vincent and Rude just were silent but watched everyone. And Elena flirted with every man, when she drunk something, that was why Cloud fled if she showed up. Red had not come, he was busy building a school.

After 3 hours of arguing, discussions and lots of alcohol had Tifa disappeared. Now she laid in a patch of flowers in Aerith church. "Aerith" she mumbled "Now I know why you liked this place so much. It is so peaceful here. And I think I know why he..." She heard footsteps and raised her head. Then she laid back down, soon a figure stopped next to her. "Care if I join you? Is enough space for one more." The figure laid down next to her. She ask "Had enoug too?" He chuckled "Yes. All at once? A nightmare!" She turned toward him. "So what do we now?" His eyes lit up "Oh. I have an idea..."

"Aerith! Look at that!" Aerith stepped next to the man. "Leave them!" "But Aerith! Your flowers! They defile them!" Aerith giggled. "Nope! Remember, we did that too! And the flowers survived us!" Zack grinned "Yo that they did, but damned. They have a house to do this!" "Yes, but to many nerving friends!"


	12. 86 Seeing red

For a certain blond man gave it only two things that made him see red. First stupidity and second when someone nerved him to much. Once in a while did drunks the same thing, but with those he just coped or threw them out the bar. But tonight came all three together in one person. That was even new for him. The only problem was, he could not use the sword to get rid of that person. Tifa did not like blood on her floor and Reeve would be pissed too. And, even he did not wanted to admit to himself, it amazed him what that person was doing right now.

Then the door to the bar opened and a second man stepped in. "WTF!" Now stared Cloud at then second man. "_He can curse? I never knew!_" thought Cloud, but kept an eye on the other person. In a corner of the bar laid the rest of the gang and where laughing their heads off. Now turned the second man to Cloud. "Why did you not stop him?" "How? Kill him? Nope! Yiffie already took pictures. Better take him, or the other die for laughter. Then I have to clean up here!" The man now turned his eyes back to the scene in the bar. "I want copies of those photos!" Cloud nodded "I sent you some! Oooops better get him before he takes the dress..."

To late! Now where neither Cloud or Rude able to grab Reno. The dress from Don Carneo landed in a corner and Reno danced in the sexy underwear he and Rude found three years ago.


	13. 52 Claustrophobia

Angeal watched the young man who was walking and reading at the same time. The other people avoided colliding with him by stepping aside, but now he walked toward a wall. Grinning waited Angeal for the collision, but at the last second stopped the young man. A "Boah" escaped him, then he looked up to face a wall. Confused looked he around and noticed the grinning Angeal. "Good book?" asked Angeal. The young man turned red. "Yes, but where am I?" "ShinRa Control Room!" explained Angeal. Now the young man stared at him. "How did I get here? I was in the elevator and..." "Started to read?" asked Angeal. The man nodded. "Which book you got there?" Angeal was courious. "A book about bodily and mental problems, like phobias and such!" came the answer. Angeal was surprised. "Our troops have to read this?" Now shook the man his head. "No! I have motion sickness. A friend told me this book could help me." Angeal nodded "I see! So did you found an answer?" Again shook the man his head. "No, not really. I just got to the chapter about phobias and this one, called Claustrophobia sounded interresting." Angeal chuckelt. "That I could see. And for your motion sickness have I an advice. Never read on a vehicle, try to keep you occupied and on a ship. Well find out from which side comes the wind and trow up on the other side. There is not much more you can do!" The young man nodded "I'll try to remember that!" "What is you name?" "Sorry Sir. Strife, Cloud Strife!" Angeal smiled "Oh, Zack's friend. Now off you go, back to where you wanted to go!" Cloud smiled and went in search of the elevators.

"Quinn! Where is Cloud?" "Joe, I got no idea! He left 4 hours ago to the library!" The door to their room opened. "Quinn, Joe! Cloud comes not back today!" The two stared at Zack "Why?" asked Quinn finally. Zack smirked "He's in arrest! He managed to disturb a trainings session from Genesis!" "How in Gaia's name did he do that?" mumbled Joe. "By reading a book!" answered Zack "By reading a book? But..." began Quinn "Jo! He walked into the simulator with his nose in the book. Genesis almost took his head off. But then decided that he can finish the book in arrest!"


	14. 102 Act your age

**Sorry this is a story only with conversation. I hope you guys don't get confused. There are more like that, stay with me! **

"Please! One more time!"

"NO!"

"But I want too!"

"NO!"

"You said, because of my birthday can I say what we do! Soooo please one more time!"

"NO!"

"I promise it's the last time!"

"NO!"

_Silence_

"Your birthday is coming up. Then we do what you want. Now I want one more time!"

"NO!"

"You're no fun! None whatsoever!"

"..."

"Please!"

"No! Darned Reno act your age! I'm not going with you on that roller coaster for the 21 time!"

"RUDE!"

"No! Or i throw up!" 


	15. 68 Bully

"Cloud, we must talk to Denzel!" He looks up from his paperwork. "Why?" "He's so subdued the last week, we need to find out why? Could you talk to him?" Cloud nods. "Ok! I'll try! Where is he now?" "In his room!"

"So did you find out what is wrong?" "No! But i think it has to do with school. But he said nothing!" "Hmm his notes a good. No complains from his teachers. He always makes his homework. Why you think it has to do with school?" "Well. I tried to find out what bothered him. So we talked about his friends, Marlene, you and me. But when I mentioned school did his face change. There we have the problem." "Ok then my turn. I talk to him" …... "And any luck?" "No Cloud. None whatsoever!"

"Hi Tifa, hi Denzel! Where is Spiky and Marlene?" "Hi Yuffie! Cloud is on tour and Marlene by friends." "Hi Yuffie!" says now Denzel "Darned, I wanted to take the kids for an ice. Can I at least take Denzel?" Tifa nods. "Sure! But he's back at dusk! Ok?" "Sure Tifa you know me!"

Cloud walks in the bar and stops. There in front of him stand Tifa and Yuffie across from each other and shout at each other. "_I must be suicidal, but here we go!" _thinks Cloud and steps between the two. "Stop that! Now what is going on here?" he demands to know. "This...this...thieving, stupid, little ninja brat. I kill her!" yells Tifa. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" protests Yuffie. "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes..." "Quiet! Both of you or I'll gag you!" Cloud has enough. Now both glare at him. "_Uhoh, better I find out what happened or I'm dead!" _thinks Cloud then says "One at a time please! Tifa you first, no Yuffie our house. Then it is your turn."

"Today called Denzel's teacher. He got in a fight in school. As I ask him about that, told he me that Yuffie showed him some tricks." Cloud turns to Yuffie. "You did what?" "Moment! Let me talk too! As I took Denzel for the ice 2 weeks ago, met we a boy. Denzel noticed him and wanted to go home again. So I asked him about that boy. First he did not wanted to say anythin, but i kept asking!" "_Yo! She nerves you until you answer or kill her!" _thinks Cloud, then asks "And, what was the answer?" "That kid is a bully. He did not leave Denzel allone. So I showed him a few tricks!" "Goo..." "A FEW TRICKS! Cloud! That boy lost two teeth, has a black eye and Denzel is not allowed back in school for 2 weeks!" "YUFFIE!"

Cloud just sees the door close. "Darned! I forgot how quick she is!"


	16. 88 Pain

"You must be suicidal, Reno!"

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Be glad it still hurts. Now stay still!"

"Watch out! OUCH!"

"Don't be a sissy! Is your own fault!"

"I know! But..."

"No but. Touching Tifa like this and that in front of Cloud! You know they are a pair!"

"YO! Ouch!"

"What where you thinking?"

"I was drunk, ok?"

"Be glad or Cloud would killed you!"

"I sent him a letter apologizing. But I'm not allowed in the bar anymore!"

"Understandable!"

"Rude! Where am I suppose to go for a drink?"

"Oh God, Reno!" 


	17. 108 Moonlight

"Hi, my girl. Are the others already here?" booms Barrett. "Except for Cloud, yes. He's on his way back from Junon. He will be here soon!" answers Tifa. Barrett steps in the bar. "Look who's here? "Hi Cid! How's life treating you?" asks Barrett. "Great! And y..." "Barrett! Long time no see!" interrupts Yuffie. "Yes I know! But Reeve keeps me busy!" Hi Vincent, hi Red!" Vincent just nods and sips on his wine. Red lays next to Denzel and Marlene who stroke his fur. "Hi Barrett!" he growls. "Daddy!" Marlene jumps in his arms. Tifa looks at the children. "You two! Time for bed. Barrett would you tuck them in?" Barrett nods "Come you two!"

An hour later is the gang together and talk and laugh. "Oh! Look at that moon! Beautiful! says Yuffie and points to the full moon. "They say people get crazy or romantic by the full moon!" says now Red. "If you ask me, prefer I romantic." giggles Tifa. "True, our lives are crazy enough!" agrees Cid. "That is nonsense! The moon has no influence whatsoever of a person!" says now Vincent. "Boah! What a bore! You need a girl, Vincent. A walk in the moonlight is the best thing with a person you love!" grumbles Barrett. Cid nods. "True, but Vincent and romantic?" He begins to laugh. "That is as when Cloud would sing!" Now all begin to laugh. "What is so funny?" comes a voice. All turn and begin to laugh again. "Vincent! What is going on here?" With a grin answers Vincent "A talk about moonlight, romantic and you singing!"

"_I'm surrounded by nuts!" _thinks Cloud.


	18. 36 Precious Treasure

"Where is he?" "Barrett! He did not tell me!" "Tifa, why did you not go with him?" "He said that was something he has to do alone!"

In a church stands a man before the water and flowers. "Zack, Aeris! I know you can see and hear me! I want to thak you both. Aeris you for sending me back. And you Zack for not leaving me behind. I put my friends through a lot, keeping me away from them as I got sick. I will promise you both I will never abandon them again. You two gave me my precious treasure. Hope! Mine and Tifa's daughter." As Cloud left heard he a voice "You welcome Buddy!"


	19. 39 Dreams1

"Aeris, can I ask you something?" "Yes Zack, what you want to know?" "What's wrong with the remnants? They're so…..How do I say that?" "Depressed! I know! But every time I ask them do I not get an answer!" Zack nods. "Ok Then I'll try. Man sometimes need man to talk." He walks off. Aeris looks after him "Man do what? OH!" she turns pink.

Zack arrives the three young man. "Hey! I like to know what is wrong with you?" First is silence, then Loz answers. "We can watch all those people down there!" Zack nods "So what is the problem? You can't go back. You know that." "That is not the problem. We know. But….." begins Yazoo, then stops. "Then tell me why you're so sad?" Kadaj looks at Zack. "Aeris is like a mother to us as you know. She told us, until a soul is reborn can it be a guardian angel for a person. She and you are Cloud's, right?" "Huh? I never seen it like that, but I guess you're right!" Now Loz says. "We want to be that too! But we're afraid to aks!"

"You're afraid? Darned! You fought all with Cloud and that takes guts. Ask Sephiroth! That reminds me, where is he?" Yazoo says quietly. "He got sent back yesterday! So now we're the only bad guys up here!" Zack sights. "You're no bad guys, well not anymore. Ok I talk to Aeris about that what you want."

"They want what?" Aeris looks with big eyes at Zack. "Yes it is their dream to become guardian angels. So is there…" Aeris interrupts him. "Zack we have a problem! Certain people can see those guardian angels. And after what happened during the Stigma a year ago?" "Darned, so they have to give up their dream. I was hoping….Wait! You said certain people! Which?" "People who got touched by the livestream.. Also the Mako has the same effect. And…" "Hold it Aeris. You mean, if Cloud has not done that to him, he never could seen us?"Aeris nods. "Holy shit! I never knew. But Aeris there are…." Aeris puts her hand over his mouth. "Remember! The lifestream helped to destroy Meteo. Most of the people got touvched that day. What Zack?" He removes her hand. "But the others could not see us!" "They were in the Highwind, remember!" "So we can't never fulfill their dream. I feel sorry for them!" Zack walks off, stops and begins to grin.

"Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj! Where is Zack?" The three look at her. "We don't know. But he told us what you said to him. And that he will try to help us." Answers Kadaj. Aeris looks at the man, than thinks_ "I wonder what he's up to!"_


	20. 39 Dreams second Chapter

"Darned, Zack! Never show up in front of me when I'm driving. You almost got me killed!" shouts Cloud. "Sorry Buddy! I have a problem, well no actually three!" "Just great! So even in death it gives problems. Then I refuse to die! So please wait until I'm not moving to appear!" "Irony does not suit you. And I apologize, didn't I?" Zack begins to grin. "OK the next time I come when you're in the shower!" "Don't you dare! You would do that I know you to good!" Now grins Cloud too. "Now Aeris on the other hand….." "Hey! She is my girl! Go find your own! That reminds me, can I tell you now my problem?" Still grinning says Cloud "NO!" In disbelieve stares Zack at Cloud. "Moment! I and her saved your ass and now you tell me no?" "Yup! You said you had three problems, so tell me those. My answer was only payback for all the stunts and jokes back at the academy!" Zack sight. "I have to talk to Aeris about sending you back. Here it goes!"

After Zack is done talking says Cloud nothing, he only looks at Zack. "And what exactly is it you want from me?" asks he finally. Zack looks at his friend. Cloud's face shows no emotion whatsoever. "Well I thought…." Zack stops, then stutters. "You would not have a problem if they were the guardian angels of a child. Right? Help me to find a child for them! They're not evil anymore. You could see them, but you know what they are. I know it will take maybe years to find someone who was not touched that day. But you travel a lot, so…" Zack stops as Cloud begins to laugh. "Oh boy! When I tell Tifa this!" manages Cloud finally to say. "Hey! You can't do that. I'm not sure, but I think I broke every rule up there when I told you this! If Aeris finds out am I dead!" Again chuckles Cloud "You forgot, you are dead! You have not changed one bit, still not caring about rules. I help you under one condition, no actually two!" Zack nods. "Anything! Thank you!" Cloud shakes his head. "No need for that. You saved my life, so I owe you. But first, you tell Aeris and them you talked to me. Hold it and I talk to Tifa!"

"Zack Fair! What were you thinking? You were right; you broke a lot of rules. And…." "Aeris! He tried to help us!" comes a voice. She turns. "Kadaj! I know, but like Zack said it could take years to find a child. You might get sent beck before that. And why wants he to talk to Tia? Zack Fair, quit grinning, with you I'm not done yet!" "He wants us to come to your church after he's done talking to Tifa!"

"Are they here?" "Yes all of them!" "All? You mean….." "Yes Tifa all. Zack, Aeris and the remnants. Tifa let me talk ok?" she nods. "Aeris, forgive Zack. He's just that way! Aeris smiles. "I did. So you will help them to find a child?" Cloud smiles. "No I think I found one already!" "You did? Great Buddy! Ok I shut up! Sorry Aeris!" "Then tell us who the child is, then I sent them to it." "I have to split you guys up. And you Kadaj, need to wait a little!" Cloud looks at the remnants. "But we wanted to stay together!" protests Loz. "Aeris! Do Denzel and Marlene have guardian angels already?" Aeris giggles. "No! Good idea! So who wants who?" "And why do I have to wait?" asks Kadaj. "I need you for a special child!" "A special child?" asks Zack. "A very special child!" interrupts Cloud. "Yes! Ours!" says now Tifa.


	21. 2 Love

Tifa noticed the signs. Over the last few month began Cloud to smile less and keep to himself more and more. She thought it was because of his job. She knew that there were still monsters out there; sometimes he had come home hurt or late in the night. He had never complained, but now it seemed the strain showed. "When he comes home tonight, talk I to him!" That night did Cloud not come home. After leaving the kids with Elmyra drove Tifa in the old truck to the place where she thought she would find him.

"Why are you here? I was worried about you?" Tifa looks at Cloud who sat next to the water in Aeris church. "I wanted to be alone! And I'm sorry, I should called." "What is it? Why are you acting like this again?" Now looks Cloud at her. "Again? Oh no! I'm not sick or so. So….." "If you say you're sorry again, kick I your ass. Now tell me what's wrong!" He lowers his head. "I started thinking a few months back! About what happened to me since I was 16. All that… Tifa! I'm scared!" Shocked stares Tifa at him. "Scared? You? What for?"

"Yes me! The savior of our planet! Not what for. About what should you ask!"Tifa sits next to him. "Also then. About what?" Barely hers she. "That one day I become like him!" "But…" "No but! I'm the same as he! The cells, the Mako! And I broke already once to pieces! What if…" he begins. "Stop that! He was cold, arrogant and got told lies for half of his life." shouts Tifa then says softly."You on the other hand are caring, emphatic and…." Now stares he at her. "And what?" Tifa shakes her head. "No yet, one question first. Why are you still with us, me, Marlene and Denzel? Think first, then answer."

For a moment is silence, then. "When I'm with you guys do I feel ok. It feels like….I'm not good with words, so I say right. I like to be at the bar with you and the children. But when I'm on the road, those thoughts come back. Over and over again. What if I hurt you like he did us?" Now smiles Tifa. She takes his face in her hands. "You would not. You can do one thing he could not!" "What?" he whispers. "Sephiroth could not love!"


	22. 80 Words

Write the words down. First, then you remember them and second you learn to write and read. That was what Cloud told Denzel and Marlene.

Cloud sits with Denzel and Marlene in his office. They love to watch him plan his routes and try to help him find the safest one. Tifa knows that he enjoys the time with them. "Cloud can I go? Billy wants to play ball with me!" "Sure Denzel! And you Marlene?" She shakes her head. "Nope I stay. I found a book. Can I read it here?" Cloud nods. "Ok. If you have a question ask me." "Fine"

Half an hour later. "Cloud what is that for a word?" He looks at what her finger points. "Soul" "S O U L" Marlene writes the word down. Then she looks at it for a while. "Cloud what is a soul?" Now looks Cloud up. "It is part of us. Uhh…..That is hard to explain." Marlene looks at him. "You mean I can't understand it?" He shakes his head. "No, but…It is what makes up our personality. It gives you strength and character. Some say it is here!" he points to her chest. "Oh at my heart? So can they see it if they operate me there?" "_Oh boy! Now what_?" thinks Cloud.

"No sweetie. No one can see it. Not you, me or anyone else. A wise man told me when we die go our souls to the life stream. Then they wait there to be born again." Marlene ponders. "I saw the life stream back then. So those where souls?" He nods. "When that story I got told was true, yes those were souls." Marlene nods. "Ok then I think I know what a soul is. Part of us and of the life stream." Marlene leaves the room, he looks after her. "The _next time I can't answer a question, but I know a way to show them I take it."_ thinks Cloud.


	23. 19 Snow

"Tifa, what is snow?" Tifa looks at Marlene. "Why you want to know that, sweetie?" "Here in this book is a story about a place where snow lies. So what is snow?" "Uhh…Actually is snow frozen rain that falls from the sky. Tiny white flakes. And they say there are no two snowflakes alike." Marlene ponders. "So it is frozen water, like ice?" "Yes. But a little different. Oh it is so hard to explain." Marlene nods. "Is ok. It is the same as Cloud tried to explain to me what a soul is." "Oh my god!" thinks Tifa, then asks. "And did you understood that one?" "Not really, but I liked the explanation. Oh there is Tammy. Bye, I go!" Tifa stares after the disappearing Marlene. "I must ask Cloud what he told her!"

"What in the world?" Tifa jumps out of her bed and while pulling on some clothes looks out the window. "CID! I'll kill him. He wakes everyone up!" Tifa storms out her room and as she arrives in the bar, slams the door open. "So and now tell me what is so important I have to be….Oh sorry Tifa! Thought you were Cloud!" "Cid, what are you…..Moment! He cal….CLOUD!" she storms back upstairs. There stands Cloud und next to him. "Marlene, Denzel. Mr. Strife, explain to me why Cid is here at daybreak?" "To take us somewhere!" "At this time? Are you nuts?" now is Tifa pissed. "No. You , me and the kids go somewhere! Come, I show you!" he takes Marlene by the hand und leaves. Tifa follows, but thinks. "If it is nothing important, kill I Cloud!"

After all are in the Sierra takes Cid of. "Now tell me where we going?" asks Tifa. Cloud shakes his head. "Nope. You're mad at me. So wait." Tifa takes a breath. "Ok I do, but I warn you" "Shht I know, but you'll see." Now smiles Cloud. 2 hours later arrive they. "Icicle Inn? Cloud? What?" He puts a finger on her lips. "I could not explain what a soul is. Yes I heard you two yesterday. So I thought we show them both. Denzel has not seen snow either!" "What am I going to do with you, Cloud?" Now grins he. "A snowball fight? They are fun as you know!"


	24. 30 Rain

For a delivery boy on a motorcycle was rain a nuisance. Getting soaked to the bone, slippery roads and a bar maid who complained when he came home and dripped water all over the place. But as Cloud found out one day as he, the kids and Tifa spent in the park, rain had his good sides too. Ok he had to run from Tifa, but it was worth it. She and he had worn Jeans and white T-shirts. And after the rain! What a sight. He had never known that white Shirts became transparent when they got wet.


	25. 67 Security Blanket

_**A little explanation to this story. I needed still this moment and found on my way home one evening a little rubber duck on the street. I took it home with me and begun to think what I'm going to do with him. And then came a**__ story up in my mind and because I was once a comic drawer came a picture too. And this is the story_.

Tifa looked up as Cloud entered the bar. "What happened?" he limped closer. "A monster together with a wet road. I'll take a sh…" Tifa interrupted him. "No. This time you take a bath. Quiet. It helps with the pain. Give me five minutes." He stared after her. "I don't take baths" Ten minutes later admitted Cloud that laying in hot water was not that bad. Ok the bubble bath nerved, but he noticed that his muscles begun to relax. Then the door opened. "What are you doing?" asked a voice. "Marlene, I take a bath!" "That I see, but you doing it wrong!" She disappeared. "_Wrong? How can…."_ His thoughts got interrupted as Marlene returned with three rubber ducks and a few ships. She tossed them into the water. "You need those. The ducks are mine and the boats Denzel's. I did not know what you like. So I bought them both." Now disappeared Marlene again.

Thirty minutes later opened Tifa the bathroom door and stares in disbelieve at the war going on in the tub. A duck just lost her life und turned upside down. But the other duck attacked a boat. Then a huge wave stopped the duck, but too late. The boat sank too. Tifa began to giggle. Quickly turned he his head toward her. "As Marlene told me she brought you some toys, thought I you just would kick them out. But I see you found a use for them." He said nothing, but kept an eye on the pink duck that swam toward his last boat. With a "Let me know who won!" closed Tifa the door again. "_When he comes out, ask I him if he wants tonight a security blanket too!"_ thought Tifa and went giggling downstairs. In the tub lost the pink duck her life to a five armed sea monster.


	26. 49 Stripes

**Before anyone kills me for my last story, put I a second one up. Here act more than one man like a child. So have fun**.

For a change sat Tifa and Cloud together one early afternoon together by a cup of coffee in the bar. Suddenly flew the front door open, a kids appeared, ran thought the bar and disappeared out the back door. "Who was that? And did he wore green stripes in his face?" asked Cloud. Tifa still stared at the back door. "Tifa? You knew him?" Tifa shook her head. "No, nev…." A second kid stormed into the bar, screamed. "Where is he?" Tifa and Cloud just pointed to the back door. With a "Thanks!" disappeared the girl too. "What was that? She wore red stripes!" mumbled Tifa. Cloud stood up and walked toward the front door. Then he had to jump out of the way of two more kids, one he recognized.

"Marlene? What is…." Too late, those two disappeared out the back door too. Tifa giggled. "What is going on around here? Those two had blue stripes." Cloud answered "I don't know, but the next one with stripes is mine!" The sound of footsteps turned his attention to the back door. "_Ok __whoever__ comes now will not leave here without an explanation!" _thought Cloud and got ready. A few seconds later had Cloud someone by the neck, but not a child. "Reno! What in Gaia's name is…..YOU TOO?" with astonishment stared Cloud at the yellow stripes in Reno's face. "Let me go! They're coming!" panted Reno. Tifa came over. "No. We want to know what's this all about first." Reno answered "Then hide me! Quick!" Now lost Cloud his patience "No. Talk or I kill you!"

Now a second man entered the bar. "Guys! Here he is!" he yelled back out. "Darned! That is not fair!" complained Reno. Tifa just stared at the second man, who also wore blue stripes. "Rude? Wha…." Now stormed quite a few kids in the bar. "We won! We won!" yelled Marlene. "But only Mr. I wanna know coughed me." Pouted Reno. "Uhh Tifa. How many kids live with us?" asked Cloud, Tifa begun to laugh. "Live only two, but if you count our chaotic friends here, do we have more!"Cloud chuckled. "Reno I understand, but you Rude? What is this?" Rude answered. "The kids were playing hide and seek. And then we came along. Reno was bored and asked them if they wanted not to play bad guys good guys. We drew straws. The yellow are the bad guys, the blue the Turks, the green one are you suppose to be and the red rescue the yellows and hunt the green." Tifa thought, that this game was strange. And ten minutes later thought she, all man were nuts today. Now Cloud wore green stripes too and had disappeared, together with the kids and the Turks.


	27. 73 I can't

"Where is Mr. Strife?" Tifa looked at the woman in front of her. Red hair, glasses and a head shorter that she was. "In his office! I'll call….." The woman interrupted her. "I know the way." She begun to walk upstairs, then turned. "Uh dear, leave the bar closed tonight!" whit this she walked upstairs.

Cloud saw up as a woman entered his office. "You could tighten up a little. But man are like that!" she muttered. "Who…" "Who I am? Well, just let's say I know you. And I just can't stand this anymore! I and about 5000 other wait for you to tell Tifa how you feel. Darned. We watched you for a long time. Hallo, is there a brain beneath that spiky hair? If yes, use it! And this guilt trip, get over it! There was no other way. But she and I helped you. Oh yes me too! I gave you more help than you can imagen. Oops! Should not have said that! But anyway. So Mr. I'm not interested. If you don't get your ass in gear and talk to Tifa, will I make sure you will! Understand?"

She began to walk toward the door. "Who you think you are?" hissed he. Whit a grin turned she again. "I? Hmm let's say I'm more powerful than Aeris. I helped you all the way on that hunt after Sephiroth. I gave you all the Materia, your friends….sorry about Yuffie, but you needed her for Leviathan. Then I helped you and Tifa in the life stream. The Chokobos, darned that almost drive me nuts, but we made it. And your strength, weapons and the armor you got from me too. Uhh, that reminds me. Sephies Sword you guys won at the Golden Saucer, could I have that? Now you know how you could win against Emerald, Ruby and him! And you know how powerful I am. Are you going now to talk to Tifa?"

"I can't. If you know me that good, you know!" With a sight turned the woman to the door. "I know! But don't worry. I a few minutes can you! Just let me get back!" "Back to where? And please who are you?" A smile showed at the face of the woman. "Someone who really loves you…..how do I say that? Chaotic, funny and sometimes crazy group. And I? Just call me Moon. That is all you ever need to know! Bye!" with a kiss on his cheek disappeared the woman in to thin air.

"Ok without our help, they never get together. Hah! I know!" the red headed woman took a pen and begun to write.


	28. 11 Memory

Ok, everywhere in the games are the SOLDIERS the none plus ultra. I felt sorry for the infantry man. And this is my story.

The instructor in front of the class said. "When fighting in the night are two things important. First know your way and second and most important, silence can save you. That means….Lewis, Water shut up!" The instructor sighted. "For you two is this the rule of surviving. No noise! That also means no talking! Dismissed!" The instructor looked after the 18 young men who left the classroom. "Half of them would not survive a night fight. Strife? He only opens his mouth to disagree! Leary? If he was not so slow he could make it. Water and Lewis? Never!" He walked to the head instructor and reported on his class. And that man together with the trainings instructor of the SOLDIER Program came up with an idea.

"Cloud! Have you seen that?" Quinn pointed to a paper who hung on their classroom. "How? I just got here!" Cloud begun to read. "Oh boy! We against the four best SOLDIERS? We're death!" "No you're not! They only allowed to catch you. But you need training in real battle and they too! Tomorrow night outside from Midgar. So have fun!" The instructor left the class behind. "Fun? We get slaughtered!" complained Joe. Darryl and Cloud nodded, then a memory struck Cloud. "Maybe not!" he mumbled.

"Angeal, how did it go?" asked Lazard. "Not too bad. Many bruises and cuts. Quite a few infantry man caught, one SOLDIER death and…" Angeal stopped. "Oho a SOLDIER died? Who?" "Genesis! A paint bullet hit him. Bulls eye!" Lazard chuckled "Who "killed" him?" Angeal answered. "We don't know yet. That person disappeared in the dark." Lazard nodded. "We find out. They all had different colored paint bullets. So is that all?" Angeal shook his head. "No five persons are still missing, Sir!" "Who?" Now came Sephiroth's voice. "Leary, Water, Lewis, Strife and Fair. They are still out there!" Angeal sighted. "Fair and Strife? I guess they are lost again. Hey! There is Zack now!"

Angeal watched as Zack came to the truck. "Where are they?" Zack shook his head. "No idea! I followed one target and l…" With a plop showed a blue spot on Zack's head. Another plop. Now Sephiroth had a blue spot on his chest. "Cover!" screamed Angeal and dove behind the truck. "Cover? What for? I'm dead already!" complained Zack. "Blue?" mumbled Sephiroth. "He?" Genesis chuckled "Yes him! The same who killed me!" Angeal listened, no sound at first, then voices from the right. Angeal got quick up and ran toward those voices. He arrived in front of three men. "Go…." Plop! Something hit him in the back. Angeal turned, a dark figure stood in front of him. "Who?" he asked. Now the figure stepped into the clearing. Muddy, dark hair, dark face and the muddy clothing made it almost impossible to tell, who stood before him. "Strife?" asked Angeal again. "Yes Sir!" answered the figure, then turned to the others. "Thanks guys for the diversion." "No problem Cloud. I guess we won." Now was Angeal curious. "How…." "Easy Sir. Around Mt. Niebel are many wolves. And one of our hunters told us children if they can't see, hear or smell you are you safe. I remembered that!" Angeal nodded. "That I have seen. He would be proud of you. But the cleaning of your clothes you pay!" "Darned!"


	29. 54 City

Four young man drive over a dirt road to a city.

"Guys, we're wrong!"

"No!" comes it from two together.

"You sure?"

"Oh shut up, Joe!"

"But I think we're wrong too!" says the other.

"Cloud tell them we have a map!"

"You tell them, Zack!"

"Joe, Quinn we have a map! And there is the turn, so you see we're right."

"I told you we were wrong."

"Quinn shut up or I kill you!"

"Zack!"

"And you two…"

"ZACK! STOPP!" scream all three.

"Oops, that was close. Sorry guys."

"You call that close? One more inch and we were death!"

"Hey! I stopped in time. So don't complain Cloud!"

"I never go with you on a mission for Angeal again!"

"So now where too?"

"Joe, I don't know. Let's turn and see…"

"Zack! I kill you!"

"Huh? Cloud why?"

"You turned that stupid map around!"

"OMG! I'll never become First!"

ShinRa HQ:

"Mental note to me! Never ever sent Zack together with Cloud on a mission again. Not without a guide!"


	30. 14 Smile

"Angeal, can I ask you a question?"

"When you become First? When you pass the test in orientation with an A+!"

"Oh man! Well last time I had a B. But that is not my question."

"Oh is not? What then?"

"Uhoh!"

"Ask Fair!"

"Where is Cloud? I haven't seen him since…..before the weekend. I think!"

"He is on a mission with Genesis."

"Genesis? Wow, Cloud's moving up!"

"After he survived you, we thought…Moment I have to answer that."

Like usual did Zack not listen what Angeal talked about, until…..

"_A smile? Was that a smile I saw? I never thought he…"_

"Fair! Your friend will be back tomorrow. That was Genesis!"

"Cool, so Genesis approved of Cloud?"

"Yes. He said that Cloud and his comrades got separated but managed to find to where they had to go!"

"Great so they…Wait a minute. What does that mean?"

"Fair! Next time you two have to go somewhere is Cloud the leader! He found the way!"

"_CLOUD! I kill you!"_ thought Zack, but much later was he proud of his buddy.


	31. 40 Black and blue

This story and the next are something I remembered as I was breeding those Chocobos. That almost drove me nuts at the game. Hope you enjoy it.

"Never again!" growled Barrett. "Right, I refuse too!" came it from Red. "But we still need two more!" Yuffie looked at the two who lay on their back panting. "I don't care. I had enough! Look at my fur!" Red walked off. "Hey! What's up? We…..Ouch!" screamed Cid and landed in the grass. "Sorry!" Tifa hung on to the bird. "Darned stay put!" Finally managed Tifa to get on top of the bird. Cid got back up again. "Where's Spiky? He could help you!" "He got one too. I saw them racing in that direction." She points west. "Good, there is the Highwind. So we're done?" Yuffie nods. "Yes if I counted right do we have now six!" She looks around. "Where is Vincent gotten off to?"Barrett raises his head. "Back to the Highwind. Said he had enough black and blue bruises to last him a lifetime. He had never that many as he still was a Turk." "Here the same. I think my as…" "Cid! Watch your mouth!" growls Red. "Sorry. My rear end is hurting. Better?" Yuffie and Tifa giggle, Barrett chuckles. "Much, but the best is the black eye Spiky got!" Now starts Red to laugh. "Yup, I never thought Cloud can run that fast. A "Wark" sounds. "Had enough fun now? Then come! And Barrett!" Barrett grins sheepishly at the blond man on the bird. "Yo what?" "Look behind you!" "WARK!" "DARNED CHOCOBO LURE!"


	32. 71 Obsession

It became an obsession with them. To get to those unreachable islands they needed a Golden Chocobo. After finding the Chocobo Sage they knew what to do. They had the right birds and the right food. And then the task began. And all except for Cloud and Vincent waited at the stable. Vincent had explained he were a Turk, not a farmer and Cloud had agreed, but said birds only were good roasted. But the rest of the gang waited patiently.

"A green one! Wheeheee!" yelled Yuffie. "Cool a female. Now we need a name." said Cid. "Hmm. Look at her eyes, they sparkle. What about Spark?" asked Tifa. "That is no girl's name!" complained Barrett. With a "Wark" lifted the bird the head. "I think she likes him, so Spark it is." Red looked at Tifa.

Weeks later. "Darned, until now only yellow ones! Yuffie grab our two animal haters and get more nuts! Only one egg left!" "Hey Barrett! Who made you the leader? Go get them your own!" "Wark" "Oh a blue one! A male! Great. Hm, he reminds me at the early sky above Rockettown. Guys I name him Dawn." Now all stare at him. "OK! But we still need more nuts. Cid, come we go with our two refuses." says Red. Cid nods. "Yo it is time they do something too!" Soon are the four on the way. "Strange!" says Yuffie. "What is strange?" asks Tifa. "Cid! I never knew he can be so….." Tifa giggles. "With his mouth? I know what you mean!"

Three weeks later sat for a change all of them in the stable. Then. "A black one!" yelled Cid and stepped into the box. "WHOAH!" he screamed and jumped back out. "He…he tried to kill me! Have you seen that?" All nodded. Billy came over. "Yes that happened sometimes. Certain birds let only one person handle them." "Now what?" groaned Yuffie. "Find out who of you he will carry!" said Billy. "How?" came the question from Barrett. "Easy, he will not attack that one!" "Have fun! Count me out!" Vincent left the stable. "Ok who's first to die?" spots Cloud. "Not me!" grins Cid. "Chicken! I'll do it!" Barrett steps closer. Twenty minutes later are all scratched, except for Cloud who refused and Vincent who is still not there. "Cloud! I kick your ass! Your turn!" Barrett steps up to Cloud. "I'll do it when I can take my sw….OK relax, was just a joke!" says Cloud as all glare at him. Then he steps up to the box. Cid opens it; the bird takes a jump and runs out the box. "Hey! Hell and….now look at that!" The bird stops at the huge stable doors where at that moment Vincent came back in. "Vincent. Your bird!" grins Cloud. ""I'll kill you for that. He's cute but a little devil!"

A few weeks later are all exhausted. "If I never see a Chocobo in my life again is that still too early!" groans Red. "I know what you mean. I hate feathers!" says Barrett. "But the races were fun!" Tifa, Yuffie and Cid stare at Vincent. "Call a doctor. Vincent is nuts!" says Cid. "No I'm not. The face from Joe was too funny as I left him behind." Cloud nods. "True! I love to have a picture from that! But let's hope…" A yell interrupts him. "A golden one! A male!" Yuffie races to the box. "CUUUUUUUTE! He is mine." She steps in. The bird looks at her. "Wark" "Come her cutie!" Yuffie steps up to the bird. "Ouch!" _"Boy is she fast!"_ thinks Cloud and looks after the disappearing Yuffie. Then he notices the bird that stands now in front of him. "Guys! What am I suppose to do now?" he asks. "Stay put. He…..Oh how cute! I guess he likes you!" Tifa giggles at Cloud's face as the bird begins to nibble at his hair. "Oh no! I don't like Chocobos!" he groans. "Yo but now I think you have a bird too!" chuckles Vincent.


	33. 55 Waiting

You could easily say that Rude was one of the most patient people in Gaia. Even in danger he never lost his calm or nerves. That's why Rufus und Tseng stared at him when he stormed into the office. "Boss! I want a new partner!" shouted Rude. Tseng tried to calm the Turk. "What's wrong with Reno?" "….." "Rude talk or Reno stays!" demanded Tseng. "Please Boss. That…..that." Now was Rufus curious. "Rude what happened?" Rude took a deep breath. "Ok, first his birthday. Gosh I was sick for two days after that rollercoaster. Then he got in trouble with Cloud. Ok that is forgotten, but today!" Tseng sighted. "What did he do now?" "He told me he needed a new suit. And if I go with him. I did… I don't know why I did that. I waited in front of the store for him." Now ask Rufus. "But that was not that bad or?" Rude turned to him. "I waited for 3 ½ hours!" "What happened?" came it now from Tseng. "He met a girl and forgot about me!"

"Oh god. RENO!"


	34. 27 Poison

"Buddy, there is a new bar in town!"

"So what!"

"So what? Cloud hallo! Tomorrow is opening night!"

"Aaaand?"

"We're going!"

"No thanks. The last time you met a girl and left me."

"Boah, are you boring. I have a girlfriend as you know."

"So does that make a difference?"

"Yo! So you and me tomorrow?"

"Ok, or you nag me the rest of the day!"

"Cool! Pick you up at seven."

"What is the name of that place?"

"Poison! Great name!"

"That sounds not good!"

"It will be ok."

48 hours later.

"Fair! If you ever again take a fifteen year old in a bar again, will I cut your pay in half!"

"Angeal, I'm sorry."

"You better are."

"So how's Cloud?"

"Well he will be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh good, I thought…."

"Fair! He has alcohol poisoning. You never think, that is your problem. So please never take another youngster again in a bar with such a name."


	35. 61 Fairy Tale

"And they lived happily ever after." Tifa closed the book. "Is it always like that?" asks Marlene. Tifa looked at her. "What you mean sweetie?" "That when the princess gets in trouble, the prince comes and rescues her." "_OMG_" thinks Tifa. "Now this is a fairy tale, they always end good." Marlene ponders. "So in life is it not like that?" Tifa sights. "Not always. But it can happen! You know there are no princes or kings here." Marlene nods. "Yes I do. But it can happen?" Tifa nods. "Sure everything is possible."

Now is Marlene quiet, Tia kisses her on the cheek." Good night sweetie." She stands up and goes to the door. As she's about to open it, says Marlene. "Cloud saved you in Niebelheim and at the monument. Right?" Tifa looks at her. "Right!" Now nods Marlene. "I knew it! So when are you two get married?"

Cloud comes upstairs as the door of the children's room opens. A deep red Tifa spots him. "For the next two weeks read you her the bedtime story." With this she disappears in her room. "_What did I do now?"_ thinks Cloud and scratches his neck.


	36. 98 Puzzle

^"And you mean that's a good idea?"

"Sure Angeal. They'll love it!"

"Genesis, what you think?"

"Sure. If we want to find out what our troops can do, is it perfect."

"Ok. I take Lewis. Sephiroth, who do you want?"

"Hm. Two SOLDIERS against mixed teams? I take Water, no Strife!"

"Nope. Fair and Strife. You take Water Sephiroth."

"Why Genesis?"

"Fair and Strife spent last night in town. They have no chance in this scavenger hunt. Then we win."

"That leaves Leary for you Angeal. What is the goal?"

"Easy. On the way are puzzles. They show the way to the next point, solve them to get to the next point. And the winning team gets two weeks' vacation."

"Ok. We call them all!"

"Guys that will be fun?"

"Yes Genesis it will be."


	37. 120 Loser

"Cloud I think they framed us!"

"Why you think so, Zack?"

"Genesis knew we had leave last night!"

"True, but because we got lost so many times here in Midgar….."

"We know all the short cuts. Hah! That will show Genesis!"

"Ok next puzzle. Easy! The ShinRa HQ. Zack let's go!"

Two hours later: A phone conversation.

"Angeal. I kill you!"

"Why Genesis?"

"Fair and Strife are already here! They won!"

"And Sephiroth? Is he there too?"

"Nope. Where are you Angeal?"

"Got no idea! We're lost!"


	38. 100 Relaxation

For Tifa was relaxation a bubble bath once a week in her tub with no destructions. She took the bath when the children were in school and Cloud on tour. With a sight sunk Tifa in the hot water and laid back.

"Great, no kids, no customers and no…..Was that the phone? Forget it I'm busy!"" she thought and closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open. "That was the door! Damned!" Tifa got out of the tub, dressed quickly and stormed into the bar. "Barrett! What…." "Where is Cloud? I…." "On tour! Call him! And now out!" "Ok sorry. I'm off again." Barrett disappeared and Tifa locked the door twice. "The next how disturbs me, dies!"

Again sunk Tifa in the tub. "NO! Not again! Darned phone! I'm not hoooooome. Aha gave up!" Tifa closed her eyes again, soon was she half asleep.

The door to the bath opened. "Tifa! HEY!" Cloud ducked the wet cloth. "OUT! NOW! Or you die!" The door closed again, but Tifa had enough. With only a towel around her stormed she in the hallway. "What was so important ….." "Barrett called me. He said he was here and you kicked him out. So what happened?" "I just wanted to take a bath. Can I have no relaxation in this house? I want to have some free time! Why are you grinning?" "You know there is another way to relax. Want me to show you which?"


	39. 43 Dying

I played last night again and begun to think. I know strange, thoughts. Oh yes and that was my fighting troop. Lol.

"So that's how it is to die? Not too bad. Ok the pain was bad, but now it subsided. And I always thought no one can beat me. No one, not even the planet told me that. But….how did they survive this? That man with those glowing eyes, the little girl and that smoking guy. Thinking becomes hard, but I like to know how they could breathe underwater. Even the cigarette stayed lit"

The planet decided to keep this a secret. No one should ever know how Emerald Weapon had died! How stupid cloud he be, making an Underwater Materia?


	40. 51 Games

Late night in our favorite bar.

Y: "Guys, we have no fun together!"

C: "Yuffie you are drunk!"

B: "Cid you're right. Tifa no more alcohol for her."

"Y: "No I'm not. I mean we fight together, but games can be fun too!"

Cl: "You always cheat! So yes, we never play with you!"

Y: "But there are games I can't cheat."

T: "Which?"

Y: "Hide and seek, ok is a children's game. But a scavenger hunt can be fun too!"

B: "A scavenger hunt? Hm, across Edge? Could be fun!"

C: "You're right. But who lays the challenge?"

V: I. I volunteer!"

T: "If Vincent does that? What you guys think?"

Cl: "Yo, next week. Agreed Barrett, Cid, Red?"

R: "Yes sounds like fun!"

Exactly one week later

B: "That was fun!"

C: "Could we do more often."

R: "Yes I agree!"

T: "Here too!"

Cl: "Yes it was cool. But where is Yuffie?"

V: "Oh she will come. Eventually!"

All: "Vincent?"

V: "Yeah I cheated! If she followed my directions is she now in Junon."


	41. caged

**A hurray for our nuisance Yuffie. This story goes on for more than one moment. Laugh and enjoy**.

"Come you two, we play a game."

"Yuffie, we…."

"Tifa, it is fun. I promise!"

"What you understand under fun I know and I …"

"Cloud, I promise."

"I guess we could try it."

"Tifa, not in your life. You know she cheats all the time!"

"HEY! In this game you can't cheat."

"Ok then we play. What is it called?"

"Truth or dare Tifa! You begin. I say truth. Now you have to tell the truth. My question is: You think Cloud is hot?"

…..

…..

"Cloud, sending her off in a crate to Mideel was not nice!"

"I know, but either that or killing her!"


	42. 96 In the Storm

"Looks like rain! Darned! I'm going to be late!" Cloud stared at the dark clouds in front of him. For a moment thought he about stopping to avoid the storm, but then decided to drive on. Reeve waited for this delivery and Cloud owed him to get this done. "Tifa will be mad when I get home soaking wet. Maybe I can dry off at the WRO. Huh? Was that lightning? Great a thunderstorm! Oh well shit happens!" He drove on and reached a small forest. "Between the trees do I not get as wet." Lightning and thunder came at the same time. After that, was the only sound the rain.


	43. 4 Deep

A saying goes, that still waters are deep. And as Cloud found out if he sat still in a corner of the bar by him selves forgot people he was there. Not if he had the sword with him, a 4" sharp blade everyone noticed, but otherwise. He enjoyed sitting there and listen to the conservations around him. Tonight even two girls forgot he was there. And they had a girls talk. From the outside it looked like Cloud only nursed his drink, but inside….

Now a sentence caught his attention. "I really like to see him without those stupid clothes!" Huh? What was that? "I assume he must have a gorgeous body, but how can I tell or ever find out?" Oh man! Now answered the other. "Try to get him to Costa del Sol. Is hot there, he'll undress!" The first again. "He? Never in your life! That one never shows up without those stupid clothes!" This was better than cinema or even theater. Now said the first one again. "And you? Got your eyes on someone too?" "Yup. But here a different problem. He does not open his mouth much. They say still waters are deep. Well then I need a drill to get to him!" "Man!" this came from the first, the second answered. "Right man!" Again the first. "So you gonna make a mo…" "Sorry Yuffie! Duty calls. I need to bartender." "Ok Tifa, got to go too! Til later!"

And Cloud sat there with his ears burning.


	44. 94 Last Hope

"Bob? Here is a crate from Edge. Boah!"

"What does it say Darrel?"

"It says life fright, dangerous. Handle with caution!"

"Uhoh. Never had one of those! Does it say from who it comes?"

"Wait Bob. It is hard to read. Ho….Oh the name is Hojo!"

"Was that not that mad scientist who worked for ShinRa? Now what are we doing?"

"Hmm, I know! We sent it back to the WRO. They can handle that!"

"Good Idea. We do that!"


	45. 78 The Fool

Cloud opened his eyes to find a face staring down at him. A man's face with blue eyes.

"Buddy, did you ever listen to the instructors at the academy?"

Confused answered Cloud. "Yes! Why and wh….."

"I don't think so! Ok then repeat to me the first rule when caught by a storm!"

"Take cover!"

"Good boy. But where you take cover?"

"A safe place!"

"Right again! And where is a safe place in a thunderstorm?"

"A house, cave or any place safe from lightning!"

The man grinned. "So you DID listen. But is a forest a safe place?"

"N..no trees can get hit by lightning!"

"Ok then explain to me what you're doing in a forest in a thunderstorm!"

Cloud answered. "I had a del…Hey where am I?"

"Take a guess!"

Cloud groaned. "Not again!"

Zack chuckled "Yep! You fool managed to get hit by lightning! Aeris do we keep him this time?"

A giggle sounded "Nope! Between you, the remnants and Sephiroth is enough chaos up here. So Cloud! I hope I don't see you soon again."


	46. 97 Regret

"Please give me one more chance!"

"No."

"I beg you!"

"No."

"I regret what I did!"

"No."

"If I go on my knees? One little chance?"

"Hmmmm"

"I regret what I did. I beg for your forgiveness."

"Reno! Get up! All stare at us."

"So did you forgive me?"

"I don't know why. Yes I did!"

"Great Rude! So you talk to Tseng?"

"Nope! You do!"

"Rude! Ok ok I do!"


	47. 118 Delicate

**A few of my moments belong to another, this is one of them. Keep reading, the rest follows shortly**.

Is a soul delicate? A children's one for sure! Hurt, anguish, loss or rejection can destroy it. Also trauma or loneliness. See under Page 52. In adulthood is no difference, but most adults don't get destroyed, they either change, become lonely or reject other people. Also abuse of different kind is possible. See under Page 216

"Aha! Now I know. Let's see what else I find!"

Signs in children: If children get hurt through abuse….

"No let's see further"

Anguish:

"Not that and also no loss. Let's see."

Rejection: If children are rejected by friends or loved ones can they become loner or even angry. It can came so far they look for fights or run away. Most look then for an idol, who they want to become. Or give up and become lone adults or violent.

"Aha, now let's see."

Signs in adults: Adults react otherwise than children. If they had a happy childhood can they cope with hurt, anguish or loss. They might get angry or keep to themselves for a while, but then join life again. Loss is hard even for an adult. It can destroy them too, if the loss is too great. But most adults catch themselves before that happens.

But when the hurt is too great for the adult, can he reject other people for the rest of his life. Or some become abusive, bodily or otherwise. Then it might not be possible to heal them again or it will take a long time.

"Great, really great! Damned!"

…..

"What is that book doing here? Oh notes too!"

…. …..

Huh?"

…. …..

"OMG!"

… …..

"WTF?"

…. ….

"I need to talk to her!"


	48. 99 Solitude

**Some of you may notice that I give Cloud and Vincent a different character as in the game or the movie. I like them both a little more emotional. Ok maybe after the movie has Cloud changed, we don't know for sure. But I like Vincent, he's cool and I think deeper than we all know. So sorry who ever like my Vincent not, the other enjoy.**

He was used to solitude. Spending half of your life in a coffin was made for him, who loved to be alone. The year on the hunt, he had learned to get along with the other. Then he took refuge in the forgotten city and the ShinRa mansion until he was needed again. Now he had a phone and called once in a while or got a call from the others.

One night rang the phone, but the number on the display he did not know. At first he thought about not answering, but finally did it. A voice told him that she needed help; it was the voice from a child. Two days later arrived Vincent at the WRO and handed the youngster to a confused Reeve. He told him the parents had died in an accident and the kid had dialed random numbers and reached him. Then Vincent left the office and ran into a blond man.

"Vincent, I'm glad to see you. We could use you. There are still dangers out there and we try to find a solution!" Vincent opened his mouth to decline, but then thought about the child. If he had not answered the phone the kid would be dead now. He looked at the man. "I'll help! But Rufus under one condition!" Rufus nodded. "Tell me what." "When my phone is off do I want to be left alone!" Rufus nodded again. "Ok! I'll agree!" So Vincent helped, but when he wanted had his solitude.


	49. 113 Kami

Late night at our favorite bar.

Y: "Cloud, what does your name mean?"

Cl: "Yuffie you're drunk. You should know what Clouds are!"

Y: "I'm not drunk. I mean Strife!"

Cl: "Got no idea."

V: "It means fight, torn apart or challenge. "

Y: "Thank you professor. Do you also know what Yuffie means?"

V: "No, you have to ask your father. That is a Wutai name."

Y: "Darned, but what Lockhard means do you know!"

T: "I know that too, it means closed or boarded up!"

B: "How do you know that?"

T: "Oh I read it somewhere!"

Cl: "Red what about your name, does he have a meaning too?"

R: "I don't know, but Bubenhagen told me my mother wanted to name me Kami."

V: "She wanted to name you God?"

Now all stare at Vincent

V: "Don't look at me like that. I learned the alt gaianish. In this language means Kami God!"

C: "Vincent has unknown talents."

V: "Thanks, but that I ever need that langua….."

R: "God, I like that! I really like that!"

Cl: "Uhh Red, the last one who thought he was a god ended really badly!"

V: "Cloud! Sephiroth means the evil one!"

Cl: "How fitting!"


	50. 47 Homunculi

„Girl, when will you give up?" Tifa looked at the speaker. "Why you ask that?" "I watched you since we found him back then! He was a jerk then and now….Well just let say the only thing who has less emotions than him is a rock!" Tifa glared at the speaker. "How can you say that? He's a human not a rock. And…." "Did he ever tell or show us what he feels. He's just a homunculi. See I'm right!" the speaker turns to leave. "Oh no! Now you come with me." Tifa pulls the other person upstairs. Then she turns. "Now quiet!" She opens a door, shortly later she closes it again. "So you seen it. Now never say he's…." The person chuckles. "Ok ok. So he has emotions. I never thought….."

"What is going on?" The two turn to the speaker. "Hi Spiky. We…." "Barrett said that Vincent has no emotions and I showed him otherwise." Cloud asks "He read them the bed time story again?" Tifa nods. "And he fell asleep again?" Tifa giggles and nods again, Cloud chuckles. "Ok in who's bed is he this time?" Now answers Barrett. "In Denzel's, together with Denzel." Cloud nods. "And tomorrow he's going to say that Denzel was scared. That's Vincent; he just doesn't wants to admit that he likes someone!"


	51. 75 Mirror

He had trained in front of a mirror for month. Today he was sure no one could beat him. Each day he had spent two hours in front of that mirror. Ok his comrades thought by now he was nuts, but who cares. He knew he was prepared. He would win! Then they would quit talking. He got dressed, stepped one more time before the mirror and told himself. "You can do this!"

As Cloud entered the bar from his deliveries found he a round of six playing cards in one corner. He stepped next to Tifa. "He's on it again? He never learns!" Tifa giggled. "Yo!" Cloud grinned. "How much did he loose?" "400 gil." Cloud whistled. "You think we should get him before he's broke? You know then he nerves!" Tifa nodded. "Yes let's end this misery!" Still grinning stepped Cloud to the table. "Guys quitting time! No! I say enough. And Reno! When will you learn? Cait is a robot, you can't beat his poker face!"


	52. 69 Annoyance

Whoever annoyed Hollander had a problem. Either they had to leave ShinRa or even they disappeared. Some young assistant talked that in the basement of the building were quite a few bodies buried. True it seemed always constructions going on down there. But because Hollander was brilliant, yes even a genius put ShinRa up with his moods.

One morning arrived Hollander with his latest two creations at his lab. A young woman stepped in. "Dr. Hollander. Hojo just called. He's sending you another specimen." Hollander looked at her. "Why? He's suppose to….." The woman interrupted him. "He just said this specimen needs to be here! It gave trouble at his lab." Hollander sighted, Hojo was brilliant too, but an ass. "Ok we take it! Have you checked my latest test yet?" The woman nodded "Yes I did. But one gave me headaches. It's very strange!" He stared at her. "Strange? Can't be, I made them myself." The woman swallowed, he seemed angry. "Then would you be looking for yourself?" He got up, looked at the two subject and muttered "You two stay put, I'll be back shortly." then he followed the woman in the other lab.

In the lab he took the Petri dishes and put them under the microscope. By the last one "Hell and damna…..Wait a minute!" he stormed back into the other room. "Angeal, Genesis! Who from you put the food in my dish?" The two toddlers pointed at each other. Annoyed said Hollander. "I hate children!"


	53. 105 Belittle

In a few days started the school in Edge. Marlene was exited, but Denzel had a horror to go there. A few kids in the neighborhood knew he was an orphan and one of the Stigma children. And they gave him no peace because of that. Bill next door was different, he was his best friend. But Jeremy and his gang? Denzel hated them. And because they all were the same age, would he end up in their class. This morning asked Marlene him what was wrong and after making her promise not to tell Tifa, he told her.

The first day of school came. Cloud had already left early this morning and Barrett took Tifa, Marlene and him to school. Denzel spotted Jeremy who stood next to his buddies. Behind them a few grownups. Denzel thought that those must be their parents. Then he noticed those grownups begun to talk and stare at something behind him. Before Denzel could turn felt he a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

Dressed in his uniform and with the sword on his back stood there Cloud and next to him… "Where do you come from?" whispered Denzel to Cloud. "Marlene told me. Yes you are an orphan, but you are also one of us! So can we go now?" With a broad grin noticed Denzel that Jeremy disappeared as Vincent walked past him. And Red took care of the rest of the gang. He took Cloud's hand and walked in the school. No one would ever tease him again.


	54. 42 Standing still

For about 30 seconds stood everything in Tifa's bar still. The customers just stared at the stranger. Reno, Rude and Yuffie sat there with their mouth open. Barrett tried to remember the telephone number of the morgue. Red and Vincent just grinned. Then came a "Would you please repeat that!" The stranger repeated the last sentence. "Cloud! The door please!" He nodded and opened it.

2 ½ seconds later landed the stranger in the alley in front of the bar and was in lots of pain. "Hm, we called an ambulance! Let me give you some advice. I don't know where you from, but here it is not a good idea to tell a woman she is only good to look sexy, bear children and to keep her mouth shut!" The stranger looked at the blond man. "I'll try to remember that!" he groaned. "Good man! Tifa! He's alive. No you don't kill him! He knows better now!" A door slammed, the blond man sighted. "Boy is SHE pissed! Now do I have to calm her down." The stranger whispered "Then be careful." The blond man chuckled "Oh don't worry, I can handle her. I'm stronger than she. I hear your ambulance. Good luck!" The man disappeared in the bar. Now thought the stranger that it was not too bad that she kicked him out, not this blond man.


	55. 8 Innoncence

"I need your help, Spiky." Cloud looks up. "With what Barrett?" "Marlene, she…." "Spit it out! What did she do?" Barrett stutters. "Ask me a question. But I ….." Barrett trailed off. Cloud looks at the man. "That must be some question if you act like that. Which one?" "Where babies come from? And…" Barrett stops as Cloud begins to laugh. "So explain it to her!" "Are you nuts? She's only six. I can't do this!" yells Barrett. "She would lose her innocence! God darned!" "Barrett! Not the details. Just what we got told when we ask that question as children. Or did you not do that?" Barrett growls "Oh you mean that! But how am I…" "She asked you, not us. Talk to her. Or do you want her to ask Yuffie or Reno?"

Two minutes later storms Tifa in the office. "Hey! No such language please. The children! And what is going on?" Barrett turns to Cloud. "You tell her, I talk to Marlene." Two hours later calls Cloud Barrett "What exactly did you tell Marlene?" Cloud listens. "I see! And you could not explain this another way?" Tifa steps next to Cloud. "Ok, then you had no other choice?" Now Cloud looks at Tifa "He said no he had not!" She grabs the phone. "Listen you ass! Now she's ask….Ok I listen." Cloud takes a few steps back as anger begins to show in Tifa's eyes, then Tifa screams. "Explaining when a man and a woman live together they going to have a baby? Are you nuts? You come back here and try this again or Cloud and I show her, how exactly babies are made!"


	56. 38 Anbandoned

One night arrived Cloud late in the night from a delivery to Junon. He dismounts and quietly steps in the dark house. "I just to to ….Huh? what is that?" He hears a noise in the living room and goes looking "Denzel. What…." Denzel looks up; Cloud can see the tears on his face. "What is wrong?" he asks softly. "N….No…" Cloud shakes his head "Don't tell me nothing. Why you crying?" Denzel lowers his head. "It is four years now." Cloud remembers, Meteo destroyed Midgar four years ago. He sits down next to the boy. "I know. It still hurts." Denzel nods. "Why did they abandon me?"

Now takes Cloud the boy in his arm. "Don't say that! You told us they worked both for ShinRa. And we guess they tried to keep the citizens safe as long as they could. They did not abandon you. They needed to go!" Denzel snuggles up to Cloud. "You really think so?" Cloud nods. "Yes I do! No parent leaves a child behind without a reason and they thought you were safe with your neighbor. Nobody back then knew what would happen." Denzel whispers "It was terrible, the heat and that light. And if she had not pushed me in that closet…." he stops. "I know Denzel. We seen it too." Cloud remembers the sight from the Highwind.

Then again comes Denzel's voice. "After I found your phone tried I to call them. I knew they must be dead, but I tried anyway." "I understand that, sometimes we don't want to believe our loved ones are gone. But because of that, did we found you." Silently nods Denzel. "But why did you leave us?" Cloud sights. "We watched someone die! And I did not wanted to let that happen again as I got sick. Now I know I was stupid. Back then I thought I did the right thing. And I did not want to watch someone I like die either." Denzel lifts his head. "I don't….." Cloud puts a finger over Denzel's mouth. "I could not find a cure for the Stigma. I tried, but finally lost hope!" Denzel removes Cloud's hand. "Me? You talk about me?" Cloud just nods.

With a smile leans Denzel on Cloud's shoulder. Soon tells Denzel's breath Cloud that he's asleep. Gently he picks him up to carry him back to bed. Then spots Cloud a figure. "How long?" he whispers. "Long enough. Thank you." whispers Tifa back. "What for? Telling him the truth? No need for that!" Tifa shakes her head. "No. For telling me the truth, even you did not know I was here. And…" "What?" "I'm sorry that I did not understand." "You're sorry? I gave up, not you!" Tifa nods. "Yes, but now I understand better why. Good night." Tifa disappears.


	57. 72 Pawn

**I know that in the game and the movie they called him an empty puppet, but for my story I took the liberty to change that a little. You can complain, but it helps not. .**

Vincent loved to play chess. But except for Reeve could he find no partner. One night he complained about that in the bar. "Chess? Could I learn that?" asked Yuffie, Vincent thought about that. "Can you sit still for a few hours?" "Huh? No that is boring!" Barrett chuckled "No she can't. Me too I tried it before. To boring!" Vincent said. "No it's not. You have to think a lot about strategy and the right moves. It's a little like war. You must hunt your enemy until you win, but you have to make sure your pieces are safe."Cid shook his head too. "Count me out. Right now I don't have the time to learn a new game." Tifa still thought about it. "Can I learn it from books?" asked she finally. Vincent nodded. "Yes I have some. I sent them to you!"

Two days later arrives Cloud with the books from Vincent and gave them to Tifa. And a few months later sat Tifa in front of a board and lost hope. "Help. Now what?" she whispered. "Try the pawn from F6 to F5." comes a voice. "Huh?" Tifa looks up; there stands Cloud and smiles at her. "Try it!" he says. Tifa does and makes a call. Four hours later comes a "Darned!" over the phone. "Check mate! I should never send you those books. Bye!" Vincent hangs up. "You played that game before?" asks Tifa, Cloud nods. "Yes I did. Mom thought it could help me with my temper. I needed to learn patience." "But how did you get this good in it?" wants Tifa to know. Cloud chuckles. "Angeal found out I could play it. He loved the game and shortly before….. Let's just say I finally beat him. And he thought me the knight, the queen, the tower are all important but even a pawn can beat the king." Cloud takes the black pawn in his hand. "And they called me a pawn." mutters he. Tifa knows what he's talking about. "True, but in the end you beat them both!"


	58. 112 Emulate

"I'll kill him!" growled a voice, Tifa startled. Who wanted Cloud to kill and why? She followed him into the back yard. "Can I….." "Where is Cid?" interrupted he her. "Not here! Why you ask?" "But he was here. Am I right?" Tifa nodded, this morning had Cid arrived shortly after Cloud left. "Yes he was here! Looked for you and stayed with the children for a while. I needed to go shopping!" Now grinned Cloud. "Ok then YOU explain to Tamara's mother why Marlene called her a sexy babe!"

A week later tried Barrett still to figure out who thought Marlene that "foul mouthed, stupid, suicidal asshole" sentence. Neither Cloud nor Tifa knew that. He had asked them.


	59. 64 Amputation

T: "it's unhealthy! When you want to do this, not in front of the children!"

"But….."

Cl: "No but, she's right!"

"Hey not you too!"

B: "They're right. Is not good for you!"

"Darned not you also!"

R: "There are certain herbs that can help you quitting."

"Leave me alone. Is my life!"

Y: "We will. But you do that outside."

"Hell and damnation. All of you?"

T: "Yes all of us. No one from us does that. So either outside or quit!"

"I tried, but it is hard."

V: "If we can will we help you. Guys, am I right?"

"How?"

Y: "Easy. Try it now!"

"Hey! Where are my….YUFFIE!"

V: "Yuffie. Stealing Cid's cigarettes does not help, but it is a start."


	60. 81 Edge

After a month trying to help Cid quit smoking was the rest of the gang at the edge of insanity. Red had taken him to Cosmo Canyon and tried the herbs he knew. Cid took them and explained three days later, that they did not tasted to bed when smoked in a pipe. Barrett tried it with keeping Cid busy, but gave up as he found him smoking next to an oil well. Vincent tried it with relaxation and psychology. That did not help either, but Vincent learned a few nice swear words. Yuffie just kept stealing the cigarettes wherever she could get them, but Cid bought always new ones. Now finally it was Tifa's and Cloud's turn.

"I just kick him out the bar for good when he lights up again." Cloud thought about that for a moment. "Could work, but the kids like to fly with him." Tifa sighted. "Then I have to talk to him until he gives up." "Vincent tried that! And told me that's hopeless!" "Ok then I call Reeve. Maybe those scientists of his know something." "Uhh Tifa! That's not a good idea. Some of those scientists worked for ShinRa before. And a Cid who smokes and glows in the dark? Nope!" "What else is there?"

The door opened. In stepped the rest of the gang including Cid. "I have an idea!" Now turned Cloud to Cid. "You want to quit?" he asked, Cid nodded. "Yo, but nothing works as you know!" Cloud grinned. "That what I have in mind will work!" Now all stared at Cloud. Cid shook his head. "I don't…" "Oh yes it will. If I see you lit a cigarette do I make you a head shorter. So or so, you WILL quit smoking!" Cid never smoked in his life again.


	61. 92 Die for you

As Tifa comes up to the bar, opens the door and a blond man storms past her, mounts his bike and drives off without saying a word. "What in…" Tifa spots another man in the bar. "What was that about Barrett?" she asks. "We had an argument." "That I noticed, but why?" No answer, Tifa steps closer. "Tell or I kick your ass!" "About you!" "Me? Why?" Barrett groans. "You think I'm blind? I know you like him a lot. And that stupid kid, he's….." "Barrett! That's none of your business! And he's not stupid! He's …" Barrett interrupts her. "I know! He told me! When he's cooled off, apologize I to him. I'm sorry." "What did he tell you?" Barrett shakes his head. "No! Ask him that yourself."

Late in the night knocks Tifa on Cloud's door. "Come in" he says. She steps in the room "Barrett says he's sorry." Cloud nods "Ok!" "Can I ask you something?" Now he looks at her. "Sure! What you want to know?" Tifa sits down next to him. "What did you tell Barrett? He seems…" Cloud sits up in his bed and stares to the window. "That I never have a choice in this. I could not let you get hurt ever again" He lowers his head. "No one can promise me that I will not change to… Tifa, I would die for you and them, but what if I became like him? I can't take that risk!" Gently takes Tifa his head so he faces her. "What risk? To love someone? You already do that and have not changed!" "But…." "No but, you said you would die for me. No one does that except he or she loves the other person." He stares at her. "Gosh, am I stupid!" Tifa giggles. "Barrett would agree, but we'll never let him know that!"


End file.
